Dream or reality?
by Dianne P
Summary: Erza discovers that sometimes dreams do become reality.


**Short Erza x Natsu fanfic. Truth is, this came out of nowhere. I just started writing without even knowing what characters I was going to use, and it turned out like this. Also, it's my first fanfic ever, so I hope it's not so bad. ^^ Hoping for reviews though, positive or negative. I am happy to get either.**

It's no use... I suppose now I know, indeed, how difficult it is to resist under the loving gaze that you only dared to imagine in the early hours of the dawn, when your dreams take over. And not once did I have the courage to picture it during daytime, as I was too scared that the restless butterflies in my stomach would overwhelm me. And yet, here I was, feeling my kneecaps melting. Though, at a second thought, I realised it would have been pretty romantic for him to catch me in his strong arms as I fell. Cheesy, perhaps. But the thing was, I knew he would have caught me. I hardly restrained myself. I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me so bad, but I wasn't ready to put away my strong facade just yet. I just couldn't become the damsel in distress that always gets the prince in all those fairytales. That wasn't like me, to get all cheesy. Not on the surface, at least. Truth is, I was a hopeless romantic deep beneath.

As I let my thoughts wander aimlessly, almost drunkenly, for a moment, it struck me. Hard as a giant rock dropping from ten feet above, straight into the skull. Maybe this was, indeed, a dream. Or maybe he's under some kind of magical influence? The smile I didn't even know I had on my face was wiped away.I noticed his expression change, an before I could realise it, the question came shakily out of my mouth.

"Natsu... Is this real?"

He smiled as I reached forward, putting my hands behind his head, gently playing with a pink lock of hair. Even if this was a mirage, I decided I wanted to get the most out of it. No, I needed to...

"Of course it is, Erza."

Somehow, the way he said my name sent shivers through my spine. I loved it, but what I loved even more was the realization that he must be serious. He has to, otherwise he would have made a classic Natsu joke. I guess he, too, has another side, one he doesn't show to the rest of the world. It was only for me...

"I am so lucky..." I whispered before I realised I was thinking out loud. I blushed.

"You are so cute like this, Erza. Blushing and all."

He was smiling, one of his fangs showing out a little bit. And somehow, I didn't get embarrassed because he saw me blushing, but I felt relaxed. It was comforting... Truly. I smiled too, especially because I recognised his all-day voice tone. But there was something else there, something loving and caring. And not in a friendly way.

"I love you. I really do." he said, catching my eyes once again and locking them in a gaze.

I shaked a little. It was the second time I was hearing those words from him, and the impact hasn't changed at all. I still felt helpless, but this time it was better, because I knew it was for real. I knew for sure. I managed to open my mouth and, although a little bit shy, I told him that I loved him too. And his expression after hearing those words, I could never forget it. He was happy and relieved at the same time. Though it was more than happiness, and I knew it because I was feeling it myself. It was euphoric, a lake of joy we were both swimming deep in.

"I love you, Natsu." I said again, just to enjoy the fact that I could make him happy once more. And to get even, I admit. He said it twice, so I should, too. And it was totally worth it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me really, really close. I pulled him even closer, if that was even possible, while caressing his hair. Everything felt amazing, like I was high from joy, and the world was spinning just for the two of us.

"I know..." he whispered, making me get shivers as I felt his breath on my neck and ear. I just wished we could stay like that forever, and my tears came down flowing. I didn't know why. I suppose people really do cry out of happiness, though I never really understood it. Now I do.

He broke the embrace, and my heart hurt a little. Why did he have to do that?

"What in the world are you crying for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and demanding an answer.

"I... I don't know. I'm happy." I said through the tears, smiling at the same time.

"Well, don't. You can find other things to do when you're happy. You know I hate it when you cry." he said, almost harshly, while wiping my tears from my cheeks. But it was a good kind of harsh, the kind that parents have when they scold their children. I knew, though, that he really hated to see me crying, so I made efforts to stop, and I pulled him back in the embrace.

"I guess I never thought this would actually happen... And now it seems almost too good to be true." I said while holding him, making sure that he wouldn't pull away again. I couldn't bear it.

He kissed my neck as an insurance that it was extremely true, but didn't say anything. And truth is, he didn't need to. He was saying everything he had to just by holding me and touching my skin with his lips. And I knew for sure that this, me and Natsu, no matter how unrealistic it may seem to many people in the guild, it was the real thing. And I didn't care about the suprised or weird looks we may get, I knew we could get through anything together. Anything. Because we love each other.


End file.
